YuGiOh! 5D's: One Last Stand
by InstitutesOfDragonsBlood
Summary: Set after the events of the WRGP, but before the Team 5D's dinner; this is the story of the final tourament every member of Team 5D's will compete in. Full Summary within, RxR appreciated greatly.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: One Last Stand**

_(A/N: Thank you for clicking the link to my fanfic "One Last Stand"; If you didn't mean to; read anyway)_

{FULL SUMMARY:}

[Set after the events of the WRGP, but before the Team 5D's dinner; this is the story of the final tourament every member of Team 5D's will compete in. The One Last Stand tournament, hence the name of the fic. Old Enemies could make a return, new enemies could wait around the corner and friends can become enemies themselves. It's all possible in the One Last Stand Tournament. Each chapter is basically an episode (In principle), so if the episode is a multi-part, I'll end the chapter with (...to be continued...) It's really just that simple. Please note I may take multiple liberties with the canon (Meaning I'm changing some shit to work for me) in order to get my storyline across. Read and Review please, I take any sort of review into account. I would also gratiously accept any offers of OC's to participate in the tournament. See the endnote of any chapter for details]

* * *

><p><strong>Episode #1: Invitations.<strong>

Yusei Fudo was never one for parties, and by this virtue he made every attempt to avoid this one. Unfortunately for him, his Team 5D's partners wouldn't let him refuse, and so he was here, out of his element, in a heavily social environment. Yusei looked over at Akiza, she seemed to be enjoying herself a lot more than he was, though a few months earlier, she wouldn't have been caught dead at a gathering such as this one.

Yusei turned his eyes to his drink, idly swirling the straw around the edge of the glass. He looked up when he heard the chair opposite his depress, indicating the seat was just taken.

"Not enjoying yourself I see," Yusei's tablemate said to him.

The man looked about nineteen, had shoulder length bone white hair and wore strikingly casual attire. The clothing choice struck Yusei the most. This party was meant to be a formal occasion, yet here this guy sat, wearing a T-Shirt and Jeans, as though it was a normal dress style for an occasion of this formality.

"Not particularly," Yusei responded, sounding distant. "I'm Yusei Fudo by the way,"  
>"So <em>you're<em> the famous Yusei Fudo I have heard so much about," The man says.  
>"Yes, I'm the only Yusei Fudo that I know of to be famous," Yusei answers. "Now who are you?"<br>"My name is Josh, Josh Eli," The man; Josh; responds.  
>"Pleasure," Yusei says; though Josh had already stood up and left the party.<p>

-(A/N: The Hyphen (-) Is used to display a scene change within the story. Underscores (_) Will be used to display a lapse in time without a scene change, if the scene requires me to do so)

Josh Eli, much like Yusei, did not enjoy parties. This was the reason he had worn his casual attire to the formal gathering. Josh held his forearm over the handlebars of his duel runner (A/N:D-Wheel) and his duel disk clamped onto the metallic wristband he was wearing. The disk was nothing special, a standard Kaiba Corp. Mass production model. Though it had been recoloured black.

Josh noticed that envelopes had been placed upon most of the vehicles parked at the gathering, each addressed to the master duelist owning said vehicle. Josh picked up the letter from the seat of his Runner and opened it.

_Attention Duelists!  
><em>

_You're reading this letter because you're amongst the elite.  
>The greatest duelists in Neo Domino City. <em>  
><em>You are formally and cordially invited to compete in<br>the One Last Stand Ground Duelling tournament;  
>set to take place in one weeks time.<br>A package containing all the details you require  
>about the tournament has already been sent<br>out to each of you. You will converge at the  
>center of Neo Domino City's Tops District at<br>noon in one week on the fifteenth of June.  
>Thank you for your time<br>_

_~Z_

Josh smirked. A tournament, exactly what he required to showcase his abilities to the world. He knew that tournaments of this calibre didn't come around often, not since the times of dueling legends Yugi Moto and Seto Kaiba. Josh idolised Kaiba, at one point going so far as to make an era appropriate copy of his deck. Though Josh Eli was habitually skeptical as to the nature of this tournament. Several questions flowed through his head. Who was this "Z" who had engineered the tournament? Why did he choose to raise the invitation offer via notes poted whilst everyone was in a formal gathering? What did he want from the elite duelists?

"I suppose I should head back inside," Josh sighed, before reattatching his duel disk to his runner and entering the mansion that played host to the party once again.

Yusei had been attempting to enjoy himself since Josh had left, he wasn't doing a very good job of it however. Yusei gave up any hope of enjoying himself and returned to that table at which he had previously sat. To his surprise, Josh was also sitting there.

"Hello again Yusei," Josh said politely, not turning to look at the man he was addressing; instead leaving a continuing gaze upon the masses currently populating the floor of the grand hall where the party was primarily located.  
>"Josh," Yusei said, returning the greeting. "Where'd you go before?"<br>"Outside," Josh replies simply."By the way, do you know who's hosting this thing?"  
>"No idea, why?" Yusei responds.<br>'Well, there's these notes on every single runner and car out there, inviting us to partake in a duel tournament, and these invitations are signed by a guy called 'Z'" Josh answers.  
>"Z?" Yusei questions.<br>"That's who the invite is from, yes," Josh responds, trying to focus in on a defined area of the floor.

Rather, searching for a visible speck of floor. That description is likely to be more valid in relation the the current situation. For Josh and Yusei this was depressingly so. Both continued to wish they were elsewhere at the current time.

"So Josh, give me details for this tournament," Yusei says.  
>"OK, so we're all invited to compete; yada yada; Z's sent us each a package with the required stuff; yada yada; the thing starts at noon on the fifteenth in the centre of Tops," Josh replies.<br>"OK, thanks," Yusei responds.  
>"You gonna compete?" Josh asks.<br>"Yeah, I guess so," Yusei answers bluntly. "You?"  
>"Possibly, I bet to high holy wars on mars that not everyone here will though, and it's likely that we'll have a fair few people competing who DIDN'T come to this thing," Josh replies.<p>

At that point Akiza walked up to the two males, barely squeezing through the sheer wall of humanity covering the grand hall. She took the third of the four seats at the table, this one being diagonally across from both Josh and Yusei. Josh had once again commenced his mental challenge of finding the floor of the hall amongst the sea of people. Josh suddenly shook his head somewhat violently, altering the positioning of his hair to a more adequate parting.

"Hey Yusei, what's up?" Akiza says.  
>"Nothing really, Akiza, I'm bored," Yusei responds.<br>"Wait," Josh says, his head snapping up to look at Yusei and Akiza. "Did you just say Akiza?"  
>"Yeah, why?" Yusei responds.<br>"Akiza Izinski by any chance?" Josh continues.  
>"Yeah..." Yusei says, his voice becoming somewhat concerned.<br>"Wait, Josh Eli right?" Akiza asks, interrupting Yusei's train of thought.  
>"That would be correct," Josh replies.<br>"Oh my god, I haven't seen you in three years!" Akiza exclaims.  
>"Has it really been that long?" Josh asks.<br>"You two know each other?" Yusei asks.  
>"Something like that," Josh replies.<br>"Josh and I were in the same class at the Duel Academy," Akiza explains to Yusei.  
>"Oh," Yusei says, making sense of the situation.<br>"Anyways, as I was about to say Yusei, this tournament seems incredibly suspicious to me. Especially after that incident with the Ark Cradle," Josh says.  
>"You know about the Ark Cradle?" Yusei asks.<br>"I do, I was pretty much two blocks away from the thing," Josh replies.  
>"What tournament?" Akiza asks, confusion crossing her face.<br>"Oh that's right, you don't know yet do you Akiza?" Josh asks. "Theres gonna be a tournament next week, starting at noon on the fifteenth in the centre of Tops,"  
>"I'm guessing you'll be competing Yusei?" Akiza says.<br>"I will, as will Josh, and I bet Crow and Jack will too," Yusei replies.  
>"By the way, do either of you know when this thing will finish?" Josh asks.<br>"No, I think this party is meant to go until everyone gets bored and leaves," Akiza replies.  
>"That'll take a while," Yusei responds sadly.<br>"In that case, I'm out of here, nice meeting you Yusei," Josh says. "It was great to see you again Akiza,"  
>"You too," Yusei and Akiza say simultaneously as Josh leaves.<p>

Yusei, Akiza, Crow, Jack, Leo and Luna left the party a good two hours after Josh did. Yusei made his joy at leaving no secret; as the group walked towards their transportation methods he wore a large grin. When the group got to their vehicles, they each had a letter identical to the one Josh found on his Runner. Yusei and Akiza knew what they would be and they swiftly opened them and read through the invitation.

"Looks like we've been invited to a tournament," Jack says.  
>"Way to state the obvious Jack," Crow remarks. "I'm in for sure,"<br>"Same here, I've known about this tournament for a couple of hours now, another guy at the party told me," Yusei says.  
>"I'm going to compete as well," Akiza says.<br>"Well since everyone else is, I guess I should too," Jack says. "It wouldn't be a tournament without the modern day Seto Kaiba,"  
>"Jack, if you're the modern day Kaiba then Yusei must be the modern day Yugi Muto, since he's beaten you time after time," Crow laughs.<p>

Crow, Jack and Yusei climb aboard their respective Runners and Akiza, Leo and Luna get into the car Akiza's father had got to take them to and from the party, as the twins had no other means of getting there.

`This may just be a tournament to the others, but I have a bad feeling this isn't just a fun little game` Yusei thinks as the group drives away from the mansion.

(A/N: There you go! RxR please, I needa know if I can't write at all. Anyways, I need OCs. Around 10 or so of them. I also need decklists for said characters. anyways, the format.  
>Name:<br>Age:  
>Gender:<br>Hair Colour:  
>Eye Colour:<br>Good/Bad:  
>Clothing:<br>Duel Disk(If possible link me an image or state the name of one from the Stardust Accelerator; Reverse of Arcadia or Over the Nexus duel disk list):  
>Decklist(Max. 60 cards + up to 15 FusionSynchro. NO XYZ):  
>Small backstory:<p>

set out the application like that please. Cheers

%IODB) 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: One Last Stand**

* * *

><p><em>{FULL SUMMARY:}<em>

_[Set after the events of the WRGP, but before the Team 5D's dinner; this is the story of the final tourament every member of Team 5D's will compete in. The One Last Stand tournament, hence the name of the fic. Old Enemies could make a return, new enemies could wait around the corner and friends can become enemies themselves. It's all possible in the One Last Stand Tournament. Each chapter is basically an episode (In principle), so if the episode is a multi-part, I'll end the chapter with (...to be continued...) It's really just that simple. Please note I may take multiple liberties with the canon (Meaning I'm changing some shit to work for me) in order to get my storyline across. Read and Review please, I take any sort of review into account. I would also gratiously accept any offers of OC's to participate in the tournament. See the endnote of any chapter for details]_

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 2: Let the Card Games Begin<br>**

_(A/N: {quick summary} It's been 3 days since the party, Yusei and Team 5D's; along with Josh Eli, who has been welcomed into their group finallly decide to look at the package from Z)  
><em>

Three days had passed since the party during which the invitations to the tournament were given out. Josh Eli had since become an official part of Team 5D's at the joint request of Yusei and Akiza, and they now sat in the Duel Runner garage discussing the upcoming competition.

"You know, I'll bet my left eye that this tournament is more than it seems," Josh says.  
>"I agree Josh, with all that's been going on recently, this can't just be a placid little competition," Yusei replies.<br>"I suppose we'd better check out this package Z sent us," Crow interjects.  
>"True, I want to know more about this thing," Jack says.<p>

A few minutes later Jack, Crow, Josh, Akiza and Yusei each laid their packages down on the workbench placed in a strategically selected area of the garage. Nodding to one another, the six open the packages at the same time and scan the contents.

Inside each was a letter encased in a manilla envelope; a small computer chip and a metal bar with a magnet-like base. Crow and Yusei both began examining the chip; whilst Jack and Akiza all were turning the bar over in their fingers. Josh removed the manilla envelope from the package and smoothly opened it.

"Right, let's have a look at this letter," He says, holding the note in front of him. "Hey, this letter has the rules and requirements for the competition!"

The group immediately gathers around Josh, urging him to read on.

"O.K." Josh said, and then began reading. "A tournament is chaos without it's rules, and mine is no exception. First off. This tournament will be contested in teams, not unlike that of the recent World Racing Grand Prix, these teams will consist of six competitors, who will duel other teams in a bracket based layout. Second. Each team will face another team in a match, a match consists of 3 duels, with a team member participating in ONE duel only per match. Winners are decided on a 2 out of 3 basis. Third. Each duelist will start a duel with 8000 life points, in accordance with the newly updated rulebook. Fourth. Level 5 and Level 6 monsters require 1 tribute; Levels 7 and higher require 2, unless stated otherwise on the card. Fifth. No duelist may attack on their respective first turn. Sixth. Decks are limited to a 40 card minimum and a 60 card maximum; in addition a duelist may have a fifteen card side deck and a fifteen card extra deck. Seventh. The team with the highest win/loss statistic in their bracket enters the quarter finals. A win in the quarter finals immediately qualifies a team for the semi finals. Eighth. The quarter finals are consisted under turbo duel rules with all six memebers participating; each in one of 3 tag duels. Ninth. The winning teams of the semi finals then split into six teams of two. The tournament then continues as a tag duelling competition against the winners of the Universal City and Seascate City tournament's semi finals. This results in 18 teams. Tenth. When down to eight teams, the game splits into a free for all sixteen duelist contest.

You're probaly wondering how you'll keep track of all of this. That bar included with the package is how. Attatch it to your duel disk and it will keep track of your team, and your foes, showing how they may be doing at any particular moment. The chip is to be inserted into said bar; this will update your duel disks technology to comply with the rules of this contest. In other words, you'll have the new rulebook on your duel disk,"  
>"Sounds simple enough," Crow says.<br>"Yeah," Yusei adds.  
>"So then, four days from now the contest starts, we need a sixth team member," Jack observes.<br>"I got it covered," Josh replies."A friend of mine rang the day after the party and he told me he was invited to the tournament, so he can join us,"  
>"Excellent," Yusei replies.<br>"Josh; this wouldn't happen to be Christian would it?" Akiza asks.  
>"It is," Josh answers.<br>"He still using the monk deck?" Akiza continues.  
>"No, he's got a warrior based deck now," Josh replies. "As for me... You're gonna have to watch and find out,"<br>"So it's not the old Exodia deck you had in the academy then?" Akiza presses.  
>"Nope, that decks dated," Josh answers.<p>

Josh then grabs the metal bar; plugs the chip into it; and clamps it onto his duel disk. He moves over to the garage door and opens it before mounting his runner.

"Where are you going?" Crow asks.  
>"To get Christian," Josh replies.<p>

Josh drives out of the garage and winds his was through the Neo Domino City streets, weaving in and out of cars, trucks and vans going about their daily motor traversion. Evenntually, Josh turns onto the Daedalus bridge commecting the city with the former Domino City; now referred to as the sattelite; where Christian currently was partaking in social work, aiding the underprivaledged children just as Crow had before him.

Josh noticed someone was follwing him on a runner of their own so he drove up onto a turbo duel authorised lane and thumbed the switch to activate Speed World 2, thus trapping his tailer into a turbo duel. The lane rose above the rest of the bridge; enabling the traffic flow to continue undisturbed.

"I hope you're ready," Josh says to the rider behind him.  
>"Oh don't worry, I am," The rider replies; their voice indicating that they are a male.<br>"I'm taking the first move!" Josh shouts, beginning the duel. "We're competing under One Last Stand rules; we each start with eight-thousand life points,"

Josh passed the turn gate moments before his follower and draws his first hand, commencing his first turn. During his standby phase his hand consists of: Headless Knight, Speed Spell - Dragon's Gunfire, Des Volstgaph, Solemn Wishes, Speed Spell - Count Up and Element Soldier.

"I'll start things up by summoning my Headless Knight in attack mode," Josh says, laying a card on his duel disk.

The Headless Knight appears from the card; it looked like a living suit of armour without a helmet. (**1450ATK**/1700DEF/)

"Now I'll chuck a card face down and throw play over to you," Josh says.  
>"Very well, my move," Josh's opponent declares, peforming his draw phase and entering into his standby phase; at which point both duelists gain a speed counter<p>

At this point his hand contains: Sparkman, Misairuzame, Nutrient Z, Speed Spell - Speed Fusion, Speed Spell - Cup of Ace and Cyber Falcon.

"I'll get my turn started with Sparkman in attack mode," He says. "Now Sparkman, attack the Headless Knight,"

Sparkman hurled a sphere of electricity towards Josh's Knight, destroying it and causing Josh's life points to drop. (8000 - 7850)

"I'll play one face down and end my turn," The opponent says. "I've heard you're part of Team 5D's now, I'm here to take you out of the picture, my names Sam Scabia,"  
>"Josh Eli, now it's my move!" Josh replies, drawing Speed Spell - Brutality Draw. Both players SPC increases to 2.<br>"I activate Speed Spell - Count Up! Since I have two Speed Counters I can discard cards from my hand and increase my SPC by 2 for each. So I'll discard two to gain four SPC (SPC: 2 - 6) and now I'll play my Speed Spell - Brutality Draw! Since I lost life points last turn due to a monster attack and my monster was destroyed I can remove up to 3 Speed Counters to draw a number of cards equal to that number plus the number of monsters in my graveyard. So I'll remove one Speed Counter to draw two cards," (SPC: 6 - 5)

Josh draws Speed Spell - Reinforcement of the Army and Rare Metal Dragon.

"Now I'll remove two Speed Counters (SPC: 5 - 3) to activate Speed Spell - Reinforcement of the Army; allowing me to move the Familiar Knight to my hand. Now I'll summon my Knight in attack mode (**1200ATK**/1400DEF) and send him to attack Sparkman," Josh announces.  
>"But my Sparkman has a higher attack strength!" Sam says, shocked.<p>

Sparkman destroys the Familiar Knight, again dropping Josh's Life Points (7850 - 7450 LP)

"Yes, but now I can summon my Rare Metal Dragon thanks to my Knights special ability," Josh says. "Dragon! Attack with Dark Metal Burst!"

Rare Metal Dragon (**2400ATK**/1200DEF) projects a metallic grey ring that surrounds and destroys Sparkman, causing 800 points of damage to Sam's Life Points. (8000 - 7200LP)

"That's all for my move," Josh says.  
>"OK, my turn," Sam says.<br>"I'll reveal my face down card Solemn Wishes!" Josh exclaims as the two duelists each gain a Speed Counter. (Sam's SPC: 2 -3; Josh's SPC: 3 - 4)

Sam draws Ocean Swordsman.

"I'll activate Speed Spell - Cup of Ace, now then; If the cup lands upright I draw two cards, if it lands upside down then you draw two cards," Sam says.

The cup spins and comes to a stop facing upright. Sam draws Speed Spell - Count Up and Beast Rising.

"Now I'll discard Beast Rising to activate the effect of Speed Spell - Count Up, adding two more Speed Counters to my total," Sam declares (SPC: 3 - 5) "Then I'll use my Speed Spell - Speed Fusion, in order to fuse together the Ocean Swordsman and Misairuzame in my hand to summon Absolute Zero!"

Absolute Zero appears from inside an iceberg, taking the form of a humanoid wearing a white outfit. (**2500ATK**/2000DEF)

"Now Absolute Zero, destroy the Rare Metal Dragon!" Sam commands, and Absolute Zero fires a stream of icicles at Josh's dragon, ripping through it's armour and impaling it.

(Josh: 7450 - 7350LP)

"That's my turn," Sam says.  
>"OK. My go!" Josh yells. (Sam's SPC: 5 - 6 Josh's SPC: 4 - 5)

Josh draws Speed Spell - Card of Sanctity; Solemn Wishes' effect adds 500 Life points to Josh's total (Josh: 7350 - 7850 LP)

"I'm going to use the Card of Sanctity Speed Spell to allow us each to have a six card hand," Josh says.

Josh's new hand consists of: Troop Dragon, Element Soldier, Aegis of Gaia, two copies of Speed Spell - Mystical Space Typhoon and Draw Demon. Solemn wishes increases his life points (7850 - 8350)  
>Sam's new hand consists of: Cyber Falcon, Beast King Barbaros, Beast Machine King Barbaros Ür, Speed Spell - Speed Fusion, Avian and Machine Lord Ür.<p>

"First I'll discard Draw Demon, allowing me to draw cards equal to the level of the first monster in my graveyard, so four," Josh details; drawing Rabbidragon, Speed Spell - Ring of Defense, Magic Jammer and Van'Dalgyon; The Dark Dragon Lord (Josh: 8350 - 8850LP[Solemn Wishes])  
>"I'll begin my actual turn with Troop Dragon in defense mode,"<p>

A small dragon wearing medieval armour appears, wrapping it's wings around it's body. (700ATK/**800DEF**)

"Next up I'll set three face downs and end my turn," Josh says.  
>"My go then," Sam announces; drawing Enraged Battle Ox (Sam's SPC: 6 - 7; Josh's SPC: 5 - 6). "To start I play the Enraged Battle Ox in attack mode,"<p>

A bibedal Ox with a battle axe appears alongside Sam's runner, roaring with fury. (**1700ATK**/1000DEF)

"Next comes Speed Spell - Speed Fusion, fusing Avian and Cyber Falcon!" Sam exclaims.  
>"I think not," Josh says, smiling. "Go trap card, Magic Jammer!"<p>

Josh discards Element Soldier to activate the effect, destroying Speed Fusion and preventing it's effect from activating.

"Now since I just successfully played a counter trap card, I can special summon this card from my hand," Josh says, holding a card out for Sam to see.  
>"What?" Sam questions.<br>"Arise! VAN'DALGYON; THE DARK DRAGON LORD!" Josh roars as a sinister looking dragonic demon emerges from his duel disk, soaring high into the air before coming to a rest at Josh's side. (**2800ATK**/2500DEF)  
>"Interesting, in response I'll banish the Beast King Barbaros and Machine Lord Ür cards in my hand to summon forth from my hand the almighty BEAST MACHINE KING; BARBAROS ÜR!" Sam responds; and a metallic centaur wielding twin metal weapons gallops into the duel. (<strong>3800ATK<strong>/1200DEF)  
>"Now, Barbaros Ür; attack his Van'Dalgyon!"<p>

Barbaros charges at Josh's Dragon; impaling it with it's lance. The dragon explodes.

"Wait a minute, I don't take battle damage due to Barbaros' effect," Josh says.  
>"Yes, though his effect allows me to destroy one face up spell or trap on your field when he destroys one of your monsters. Say goodbye to Solemn Wishes! Now; Battle Ox, Destroy the Troop Dragon!" Sam declares. "Thanks to my Ox's effect, he'll inflict Piercing Damage!" (Josh: 8850 - 7950LP)<br>"Now I can play another Troop Dragon in defense mode due to my first being destroyed in battle," Josh says as another dragon appears.  
>"I'll end my turn there then," Sam says.<br>"My go," Josh replies, drawing a second Draw Demon (Sam's SPC: 7 - 8; Josh's SPC: 6 -7) "I'll open by discarding my second Draw Demon, allowing me to draw 4 cards!"

Josh draws Gene Warped Warwolf, Barrel Behind the Door, Battlefield Ritual and Batallion Dragon.

"Excellent. Now I'll set two face downs and end my turn," Josh says.  
>"Back to me then," Sam says, drawing Speed Spell - Dimensionhole (Sam's SPC: 8 - 9; Josh's SPC: 7 - 8) "For starters here's my Dimensionhole Speed Spell, I use one speed counter (SPC: 9 - 8) and remove from play one monster on my field until my next turn, I'm banishing Absolute Zero!"<br>"Why?" Josh asks.  
>"Because when Zero is removed from the field, all of your monsters are destroyed!" Sam answers.<p>

Troop Dragon explodes, leaving Josh without any monster cards on his field.

"OK; I'll activate my Aegis of Gaia trap, this gives me 3000 extra life points. (7950 - 10950LP) But when it's destroyed I'll lose 3000. Now I'll destroy it with Speed Spell - Mystical Space Typhoon!" Josh yells.  
>"WHAT?" Sam screams.<br>"But I won't be taking the damage, thanks to BARREL BEHIND THE DOOR! This switches effect damage to you!" Josh replies. (Sam: 7200 - 4200 LP)  
>"That doesn't save you from my direct attacks, I summon Cyber Falcon, in attack mode!" Sam retorts (<strong>1400ATK<strong>/1200DEF) "Now Battle Ox and Cyber Falcon, Attack directly!"

Sam's two monsters attack Josh, first Battle Ox slams it's axe across Josh's torso then Cyber Falcon tears at Josh with it's talons. (Josh: 10950 - 9250 - 7850LP)

"Now, Ür's special ability number 2 activates, by banishing him, I can summon the banished monsters I us ed to play him! Rise Beast King Barbaros and Machine Lord Ür! Attack directly!" Sam roars. (**3000ATK**/1200DEF) (**1600ATK**/1500DEF) (Josh: 7850 - 4850 - 3250LP) "Your move!"  
>"Very well," Josh says; drawing Negate Attack. (Both SPC: 8 - 9) "I activate Battlefield Ritual, paying the turbo duel cost of 2000 Life Points to use it! Now I sacrifice Rabbidragon to ritual summon the BATALLION DRAGON!" (Josh: 3250 - 1250LP)<p>

A large dragon with steel armour and long claws bursts from the road. (**2950ATK**/2000DEF)

"Now I activate the special ability of my Batallion Dragon, if I remove from play 3 monsters of consecutive levels from my graveyard, I can add his defense points to his attack points and half the attack strength of one of your monsters!" Josh explains.  
>"No way!" Sam responds.<br>"Yes way! I banish Troop Dragon of the second level, Familiar Knight of the third level and Headless Knight of the fourth level to increase my Dragon's strength to 4950 and reduce your Falcon's attack to 700! Go Batallion Dragon; attack with Wartime Slash!"

Batallion Dragon flies towards Cyber Falcon and cleaves it in half with it's claws. (Sam: 4200 - 0LP) The duel lane lowers and Josh continues his drive towards the Satellite district, increasing his speed to avoid the possibility of Sam Scabia catching him again.

* * *

><p><em>(AN: Chapter 2 there guys, I'm not the best at writing card games really. Anyhow; this chapters featured card is: Batallion Dragon.  
>Level 8Dragon-Type/EARTH/Ritual-Monster/Effect-Monster  
>This card can only be ritual summoned by the effect of Battlefield Ritual; you must also tribute a level eight Dragon-Type monster from your hand or your side of the field. Once per turn; you can remove from play 3 monsters with consecutive levels in your graveyard to increase this card's ATK by 2000 and reduce the ATK of one monster your opponent controls by half of it's original ATK.<em>

_ I need OCs. Around 10 or so of them. I also need decklists for said characters. anyways, the format._  
><em>Name:<em>  
><em>Age:<em>  
><em>Gender:<em>  
><em>Hair Colour:<em>  
><em>Eye Colour:<em>  
><em>GoodBad:_  
><em>Clothing:<em>  
><em>Duel Disk(If possible link me an image or state the name of one from the Stardust Accelerator; Reverse of Arcadia or Over the Nexus duel disk list):<em>  
><em>Decklist(Max. 60 cards + up to 15 FusionSynchro. NO XYZ + 15 card side deck {SIDE DECK MUST CONTAIN 15 CARDS}):_  
><em>Small backstory:<em>

_set out the application like that please. Cheers_

_%IODB)_


End file.
